Practice Makes Perfect
by Rhian0000
Summary: Bella longs to be loved by Edward in every way before she is changed. Edward has agreed to try. On the verge of marriage and forever together, Bella wants to explore their physical love – will he let her? Set at the Beginning of Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

*****This story has been nominated for a Hidden Star Award for Best Canon Story. The whole idea is that lesser-known stories can have a chance at winning an award. This is a big first for me. So if you enjoyed it please make my day and vote between the 10th and 14th of September. The link is on my profile page.*****

**I wrote this for a dear friend and she encouraged me to share it. I hope you enjoy.**

**No copyright infringement intended. Twilight is the property of Stephanie Meyer, as are Edward and Bella – I'm just experimenting with them to see if I can write.**

* * *

**Practice Makes Perfect**

**Part I**

_Edward had an obsessive sort of concern over the human things that I would be giving up, the experiences he didn't want me to miss. Most of them—like the prom, for example—seemed silly to me. There was only one human experience I worried about missing. Of course it would be the one he wished I would forget completely._

_Here was the thing, though. I knew a little about what I was going to be like when I wasn't human anymore. I'd seen newborn vampires firsthand, and I'd heard all my family-to-be's stories about those wild early days. For several years, my biggest personality trait was going to be thirsty. It would take some time before I could be me again. And even when I was in control of myself, I would never feel exactly the way I felt now._

_Human… and passionately in love._

_I wanted the complete experience before I traded in my warm, breakable, pheromone-riddled body for something beautiful, strong… and unknown. I wanted a real honeymoon with Edward. And, despite the danger he feared this would put me in, he'd agreed to try._

And try we did.

Baby-steps.

All towards the final goal.

Tonight I was wrapped in the afghan blanket which had become customary. I hated that we were separated by such a barrier but I had given in to it of late. My safety and comfort was always foremost in Edward's mind and the slightest shiver or goose pimple would always take him away from me. That I couldn't allow. What Edward failed to realize was that my shivering goose-pimpled flesh had less to do with the temperature of his skin and more to do with his masculine godlike physique – in my room, on my bed, now shirtless and touching me, wanting me. It was a heady mix.

I still couldn't fathom what it was that Edward saw in me. But I was inordinately grateful to whatever coincidence, deity or twist of fate that had brought this man to me, to love me. But right now I couldn't form a coherent enough thought to ponder the issue – Edward was here and kissing me.

"Bella," he whispered between the kisses he was trailing up my exposed neck. "Bella..." His cool breath tickled my warm skin, the contrast creating a delicious shiver that ran through my whole body. It felt like my whole being was attuned to him, my every desire at his mercy. My heart was thumping frantically in my chest and I loved it. My heart was no longer my own, it beat for him now and it would stop for him once we were married.

I could feel his yearning grow and I knew that this moment was soon to end, that he would pull away, fearing his tenuous restraint being tested. I clung tighter to his shoulders, trying to savor this last moment. I snaked one hand up his neck into his glorious hair – the most human part of him – curled around my fingers, yet the feel of it was divine.

"Please, Edward. Please don't stop tonight."

He stilled, as I had expected. Now it was time for me to present my latest argument. I was already blushing at the thought of what I planned to say, but he had been kissing me for quite some time. My body was heated, so very alive, and _wanting_... My want was overruling everything else at this point, to the extent that I could not feel shame for what I desired, well not much anyway.

"Edward, if we're to be together properly after the wedding, isn't it better that we have... practiced a little? If we set some new boundaries..." I trailed off.

Edward remained silent.

"I love you. We're going to be married, there's nothing wrong in showing how we love each other physically. I _want_ you," I breathed, my voice filled with longing.

"Bella." He let out a frustrated sigh. "I want you too, you know that. But you could get hurt. I can't think straight when we're together like this. I could lose control."

I sensed that I was losing this battle, as I always did. I reached up to stroke his beautiful face. "You won't hurt me." Even I could hear the defeat in my voice.

"Bella, the way you make me feel, I..." he faltered. "I can never lose control around you. I shouldn't be doing this now – it's very selfish of me. I hate how I keep putting you in danger."

I could hear his self-loathing in every word, see the pained expression on his face, and I regretted putting it there, but if he could only realize his own strength, what he's achieved already...

"Edward, when you first met me you were convinced that you couldn't _not_ kill me. You were convinced that you didn't have the strength to resist. But you did."

He was looking at me intently and I could practically see the thoughts swirling in his mind, no doubt having figured out where my point was leading.

"Now look at what we can do – you kiss me, you have my skin under your mouth and you resist it. I'm sorry that it's so difficult for you, it's me that's selfish in asking this of you, but I need you, Edward," I pleaded. "I know you can love me physically too. I'm not asking for everything at once, that's the whole point. I want us to take it slowly and build up to it so that we have more of an idea how our bodies will react on our honeymoon... It makes sense."

"Of all the things to apologize for." Edward was shaking his head at me. "You can't know that you'll be safe."

"No, maybe not. We can't _know_ anything, until we try..." I countered stubbornly.

His features screwed up in what looked like agony. I knew what he was thinking about, and it was a stab to my heart that I was putting him through this, but I really did believe that he could do it.

"The risk! The thought of putting you in danger, just to satisfy my lust..." He let out a disgusted snort.

"Our lust, _love_." I was begging at this point and unashamedly so. "You offered me no guarantees – just that we try. Let's just take it a step further tonight. That's all I'm asking."

Edward positioned himself over me, looking directly down into my beseeching eyes. I thought the doubt I saw on his face was the doubt he felt about himself, about him maintaining control. He leaned in to kiss my lips and I thought it was the final peck, his balm to my wounds of rejection, but his kiss didn't feel like a goodnight kiss. He leaned further into me, his weight pressing down on me as he let out a strangled moan. My heart reacted immediately. I could feel it reverberating throughout my entire body.

Edward pulled away, slowly for him, and looked me straight in the eye. I could get lost in those honey-golden eyes and right now I felt very lost, melting into him. His expression though, was one of determination and I felt the final rebuff coming my way. What he said was a shock.

"Bella, you're right. We can't know what will happen. I think... that it might be an idea for me to explore your body more..." He actually looked as if he would be blushing if that were possible. "So that I can know how you will react, what it's like when you... find your pleasure. So I can prepare myself."

I was confused for a moment as to what he meant, then it hit me and I gasped in shock.

He quickly backtracked, "It was just a suggestion. We don't have to." He started to pull away. "It was a bad idea..."

"No, no, it's a great idea," I assured him quickly before he changed his mind. I tried to pull him to me, succeeding in pulling myself closer to him at least. "I was just shocked is all... I didn't think that you'd agree. I love that you're willing to try... for me."

"Anything for you, love," he said ardently, and then added with a wry smile, "It's not exactly a hardship, being allowed to touch you the way I want to."

He kissed me again; a soul stirring, searing kiss that I felt much deeper that just my lips. He pulled away for a second time and I feared that he had changed his mind. However, his face was speculative – he cocked his head to one side as if deciding something. Coming to a decision he leaned forward grasping the afghan between us pulling it from under him and onto the floor.

He was kneeling in between my legs and now, knowing that I was going to get at least some of what I wanted, him kneeling there with my legs open seemed to mean so much more than it would have just moments ago. My blood boiled as he leaned forward putting his face close to mine.

"I want to see you, Bella. All of you."

I felt myself blush, although I was sure that my skin was flaming red already from a mixture of my desire and now admittedly some embarrassment. I was annoyed at myself for feeling it, but I felt my own inexperience keenly and as much as I wanted much more with Edward I knew little if anything about what to really expect, or _do_. I had to remind myself that this was all new for him too and it did make me feel better. I shyly nodded my assent.

"If at any point I do something that is uncomfortable for you or you want me to stop – you must say so, immediately," he said forcefully. "I won't agree to this unless you promise me this, don't spare my feelings."

"I promise," I vowed, and it struck me that this would be only the first vow that I would make to Edward this week, the next would be at our wedding. This thought bolstered my resolve and I felt my awkwardness slip away. I wanted this more than anything; to be with Edward in every way.

"Undress me," I whispered.

Edward reached for the hem of my tee-shirt tentatively, holding it between his fingers and thumb. "You're sure?" he asked.

There was only one reply I could possibly give. "Yes. Always."

He searched my eyes. I wasn't sure what he was looking for but he must have been satisfied because he gently eased my tee up over my stomach, stopping just before revealing my breasts and leaned down to place reverent kisses on the soft skin of my stomach. It was such thrill. Not even his hands had touched that skin and now his lips were caressing it. Edward let out a sigh against my now very sensitive skin; the sound of it, the longing I could hear and the feel of his breath against me... It resounded through my whole body.

His hands made their way to the either side of my ribcage, trailing his fingertips to my waist, his large hands easily curling around me. His eyes searched for mine, still asking for permission, the permission he had unconditionally. I nodded.

I felt his fingertips at the waistband of my sweatpants, curling inside of them, then tortuously slowly he them tugged down. His fingers never left my skin all the way down to the tips of my toes. The sensation was glorious – such a new experience – to have Edward touch me where he never had before. _Oh, the thought of where else he would to touch me tonight..._

Having disposed of my pants he sat back briefly on his heels looking at me, wonder and... desire, I think, on his face. We were both silent apart from our mutually heavy breathing. Slowly he brought his body above me, his knees between my own his hands on the mattress at my waist. His eyes locked on mine. I wanted to look at his beautifully sculptured chest hovering above me, so close yet so far, not a single part of him touching me. But I was captured by his eyes, I could see the dangerous glint in them but I was not afraid. I could see his hunger and I could see that he wanted to devour me in a very different way than from when we first met.

"You want this. I want this too. I want you, never doubt that." His words were balm to my worries, but gasoline to the burning lust inside of me. _Maybe this is how Edward's throat feels all the time? How can he bear it? _I shook off the errant thought. This was no time for it, no time at all.

My hands, previously redundant at my sides, reached for him – one to his fine chest the other to his precious face.

"Bella," he sighed, leaning into my touch, closing his eyes briefly. The sound and sight of him, relishing my touch… I was a quivering wanton mess and he hadn't even touched me yet. I understood now that this is what Edward was worried about – his fears about his self-control – I felt so out of control, squirming, needy, my hormone-ridden body making demands my conscious mind couldn't even comprehend. _But Edward is better at this than I am_, I reminded myself, although the gleam in his eye made me wonder.

I traced the patterns in his sculptured torso, making my way southward across his abdomen. His skin was so smooth and the way his muscles flexed beneath my touch would have made me believe he was vulnerable if I didn't know better.

His hand reached for my own, stilling my progress, preventing the route that I had in mind to take.

"No Bella," he said with determination, though I sensed a hint of regret.

"This is about you. I want to see you, to _feel _you in places that I haven't before. But if you touch me you'll distract me further. Please let me concentrate on you," he begged. "Please, I can't do this otherwise."

"But..." I began to argue, but Edward placed his index finger on my lips to silence me.

"This is the only deal I am offering tonight," he said.

There wasn't much of a decision to make, I would take whatever Edward would give me and I would do so gladly. I nodded, my nose contacting with the tip of his finger. It felt so good pressed against my skin even though it was there to impede my argument. Tilting my head back I opened my lips to his finger, kissing, caressing with my lips. Bravely I poked out my tongue to meet him, his long finger... Edward let out a strangled growl, equal parts pleasure and frustration, everything so confusing for both of us.

"Stop it!" he snarled. "You must agree if you want me to do this, you must give me control, to help me keep my own."

"I'm sorry. I lose myself with you," I breathed. I meant it. I hadn't meant to go back on my word so quickly. It didn't feel like my decision anymore.

A knowing smile lit Edward's face. "I know the feeling love. So you'll help me?"

"Yes."

"Sit up. Let me see you."

I did as I was told. I would try to help him in any way I could. He caught the hem of my tee-shirt and swiftly pulled it over my head. I didn't notice its destination – the world was suddenly a blur to me. Edward had captured both of my hands, my fingers laced with his, and he held them away from my body. I was there sitting on my bed in only my cotton panties. I felt so exposed with nowhere to hide. The feeling was fleeting. As Edward took his time looking at my body, the look on his face evaporated any feelings of shame or embarrassment I had. His look was primal, hungry, drinking me in, but loving, even awed at what he was seeing. Edward always made me feel beautiful and I felt again a sweet pang of gratitude that I had found him, or he me. I was his completely and he was mine. There was nothing to hide; he could see into my very soul, my body was meaningless in comparison.

"Bella," he breathed. "You are so beautiful."

"So are you."

My hands still in his, he guided me back down to the bed, and then placed them underneath the pillow under my head. They were to stay there I could sense. He trailed his fingertips ever so lightly down the insides of my arms, tickling me slightly, enough to make me squirm. The delicate touch left a trail of heat on my skin. His hands continued their sensuous journey, ghosting over my collarbone, side to side in a tantalizing rhythm. I moaned. I could sense his smile. Just as I was acclimatizing to the sensation – feeling its sway, expecting the movement – I felt his lips on my chest bone. I gasped, my chest involuntarily rising to meet his lips more firmly.

I gave myself over to him, emptying my mind of all else, as Edward trailed kisses down to my breasts, kissing and suckling. Everything was so _new. _I looked at him seeing my nipple disappear into his mouth, his lips covering his teeth but sucking on me. I quivered beneath him, feeling his weight on top of me pinning me to my bed. My hands gripped my pillow, my consciousness adrift from my body, yet feeling... _everything_... I was sensation itself.

"Shh," Edward whispered against my left breast, his cool breath creating a unique feeling against my exposed, teased and puckered nipple. I writhed, but tried to keep silent. I didn't want any interruptions, _God no!_ Though, part of me was too far gone to care.

My breathing was erratic, my heart was beating rapidly and I noticed that Edward too, was breathless above me.

"Love, hearing you moan for me is... beyond words... but shh," he repeated. My efforts to remain silent were seemingly failing. His fingers were once again at my lips, urging me to be silent. I drew his middle finger into my mouth, I knew that I had agreed not to, but it was the only way I could keep quiet, by having something to focus on. I heard Edward's low growl but he didn't move his hand. In fact, his other hand descended down my chest his finger briefly circling my navel before heading _lower_.

In the midst of my need I felt a flash of fear. Not of Edward, not of him hurting me – never. I had no idea what to expect, even in this moment the thought of him touching me _there_ had me nervous. And the tickle of his fingertips running sensuously across my stomach had my muscles tensing in places I had been previously unaware of.

He trailed his finger just within the seam of my panties, sliding it back and forth, prolonging my agony. I groaned.

"It's okay, love. All in good time," he said with a satisfied smile on his delectable face. _Oh if only I could kiss it, if only he'd let me... __Why is he so far away?_

"I think we should remove these, don't you think?" he asked, his joy evident.

"You're loving this aren't you? Winding me up like this?" I asked.

"Oh, Bella, you have no idea." It was then that I could hear his desire. He wanted me too.

"Yes," I breathed, in answer to his earlier question, my voice low and needy. There really was no hiding now, this is what I wanted, well we were headed in the right direction anyway. "Take my panties off, please?"

Edward hooked each of his index fingers in my panties at my hip bones, rubbing circles on my skin driving me insane, before sliding them down my legs. I inhaled sharply – this was _it_. I was naked before him, before the only man I ever wanted and would ever want. The look on his face told me everything I needed to know and made me want him even more, if that was possible.

On his way back up to me his eyes stayed on mine. Then he looked down, seeing _all_ of me. He exhaled loudly. "Oh Bella, you look... beautiful, and you smell..."–he inhaled through his nose, closing his eyes as if savoring the aroma–"divine."

His face in mine, he leaned in for a surprisingly chaste kiss. "I want to touch you. I want to make you feel like I feel for you everyday, every moment I am with you – bliss. I love you, Isabella Swan."

His hand traced from my waistline down to my pubic bone, this time with no barriers and no stopping. I moaned. His mouth came back to mine. "Quiet, love," he whispered between kisses, "or I'll have to stop."

_Stop? No! _I shuddered with a suppressed moan and felt Edward smile against my lips, the smug vampire. My pique was extremely short lived as his finger, that had stilled as he spoke, started a slow teasing rhythm. I could feel my wetness as he moved. _Oh my word... There are no words..._ I felt like something was building inside of me, begging for a relief my body had been seeking since we first kissed. I was lost in the sensation, mindlessly following his tempo.

I had no idea how much time had passed but I was suddenly brought back to awareness again as I felt Edward shift above me his finger trailing lower. He kissed my neck and I felt his finger slide inside of me.

"Argh!" I called out. But before the sound could fully escape my lips they were captured by his in a frenzied kiss.

I could feel his finger exploring inside of me, his thumb pushed to the part that had had me writhing deliciously moments earlier. I felt so sensitive, so full, as Edward pushed another finger into me. I was bewildered by the sensations he evoked – moving in and out, round and round, and I was mindless. Lost in sensation. Lost in Edward. Everything was him. I was surrounded, possessed, captured in a moment I never wanted to end.

"Is this what you want, Bella?" he breathed. "How does it feel to have my fingers inside you?"

_Breathtaking, unbelievable, it's exactly what I want_.

"How does if feel?" he growled, as he thrust his fingers deeper than before.

I opened my mouth in a silent scream, adjusting to the feeling that was just short of pain before realizing that I'd not answered his question out loud.

"Ed-Edward," I stammered. "It feels... oh... I can't explain. Heaven." I look at him then and realize that his attention has gone from my face to look at his hand and what his fingers were doing to me. I squirmed anew.

"I want to see. I want to see too," I declared. The words poured from my mouth without a thought behind them.

Edward practically whimpered, such a vulnerable sound that it took me off guard, but only momentarily as suddenly I was upright, sitting legs wide and bent at the knee, Edward's free arm around my back holding me, his fingers still inside of me and his face against mine drawing me into a hungry kiss.

"Then look," he said, pulling away slightly.

And I did, looking down between us I saw his fingers sliding into me, his thumb circling my oh so sensitive spot. It was too much, that building, a quickening inside me… I… I… _exploded _– shaking, shivering, writhing, muscles contracting everywhere – _there_. My eyes rolled into the back of my head, my head lolling backward. My thoughts fragmented and danced out of reach.

"No, Bella, look at me. I want to see you," Edward whispered, his voice laced with passion mixed with adoration. His arm tightened around me moving upwards to bring my head to him. I tried to find him in the haze. My body convulsed and pulsed around his fingers… sweet heaven… I found him and looked into his eyes as I continued to ride the rush he had driven me to. I could discern the wonder and love on his face even in my bewildered state. I had never been so dazzled. The feeling seemed to last forever, yet not long enough.

As coherency descended upon me, I became aware of Edward's cool breath blowing unevenly against my chest. I was lying on my back, Edward on top of me, my arms and legs around him. I briefly remembered that I was supposed to keep them to myself, but I mentally shrugged. It didn't matter now.

Then I felt a part of him – a part of him I had never felt before – against the apex of my legs. I could feel the hardness of Edward's groin. _Oh yes__! _I thought. _Edward should feel what I've just felt. I can do this for him. _I tilted my hips upward which elicited a deep groan that was almost a growl and an abrupt departure of that most precious contact.

"No, Bella," he hissed. "This was for you, not for me."

"But, why should you suffer? We can learn these things together, although you seem to know what you're doing…" My smile quickly dissolved as worry crept in. _I don't know what I'm doing. Would it be that good for him?_

"Suffer?" he snorted. "You think _this _is me suffering?"

He moved to get off of me, I knew better than to think I could keep him here and the thought was a sad one, but I tried anyway. I wrapped myself around him. "Please, please don't go. Don't stop touching me," I begged.

"I'm not leaving, of course I'm not. I was just trying to get some space, Bella." He stopped as if trying to gather his thoughts. "The way you make me feel, sometimes I feel so out of control... it worries me... but then I love you so much, I love the feeling of being lost in you, but I know that I can't. Even if we... I have to stay in control – to focus. I'm not ready yet. I can't have you..." he choked.

My hands flew to his face, hoping to soothe him. "Edward, you can't doubt yourself. What you just gave me was... everything. I just want that for you. You promised..." I pleaded.

"I did. And we will," he said determinedly. "Practice Bella, like you said. You have to know that this, tonight, means so much to me too. You feel like I'm sacrificing my own pleasure. I am not," he said forcefully and let out a slow jerky breath. "Bella, I have just shared with you the most erotic experience of my whole existence. Seeing you like that, feeling that for me, because of my hands... feeling you around me... It was beyond anything I've ever known."

He sounded so lost, the most inarticulate I'd ever heard him – so _human_. My heart swelled with my love for him as my body continued to remember his touch and feel its after-effects.

"Everything is for you, Bella. Everything."

"I love you, Edward. Thank you," I whispered fervently. And we lay there in our new-found embrace and I drifted into unconsciousness to the soft humming of my lullaby, entirely spent and satiated.

This was enough – for now.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please review. I'd like to know what you think.**

**My one-shot became a two-shot and so Part II will be posted this time next week if you'd like to join me.**

**Thank you to ange de l'aube for her overwhelming support and encouragement.**

**Rhian**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Still exploring…**

**No copyright infringement intended. Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, as are Edward and Bella – I'm just experimenting with them to see if I can write.**

* * *

**Practice Makes Perfect**

**Part II**

I awoke to tender kisses and whispers of love. My eyes opened to see Edward's beautiful face looking down at me with a wide smile, all smug jubilation, and I felt my own lips pull into a joyous grin. It felt so special, so new – I had woken to Edward's kisses countless times before, but never had we done anything anywhere near what we'd done last night. I felt giddy with my love for him, and I felt his absence even more keenly when he left for home to change his clothes to keep up appearances. I was eager for the time when that wouldn't be necessary – when we would live together and his home would be mine.

My rapturous evening spilled into the following day and I couldn't contain my elation. Even Charlie noticed the spring in my step, to my horror – today of all days to be perceptive. _Sigh_.

"Wow, Bells, you look happy this morning!" he exclaimed. "You know, I've had my doubts, but this engagement thing – I think it might suit you."

If Charlie had one inkling of what had happened in the next room last night he would have been reaching for his gun – engagement or no engagement. I chuckled at the thought, thankful that Edward was bullet-proof.

I blushed the entire day thinking of what had happened with him last night. I was all smiles and practically bouncing with delight. Edward was the same. I'd never seen him so light and carefree, it was such a treat on top of what I'd already gained, I really couldn't fathom my extraordinary good luck. I could never want more that Edward. If being with him or having physical love was a choice I had to make it would be an easy one. Edward and I were so much more; a meeting of souls. That he doubted the fact that he had a soul was utterly absurd to me - his soul was now bound to mine, woven together inextricably. I could feel it. But to have Edward _and_ physical love was… _amazing_. Somehow, since he had touched me _there_, each touch meant more, held more.

At ten Edward came to collect me to take me to the Cullens' for yet another dress-fitting.

"Hi." He smiled a surprisingly shy smile.

"Hi yourself." I blushed and bit my lip. Last night had felt so right, and continued to, but I still felt some embarrassment as Edward held the car door open for me. It was absurd. I laughed at myself.

"What's so funny?" he asked amused.

I shook my head and got in the car.

Edward joined me saying almost to himself, "Oh, to read that mind of yours Bella." Then he leaned in close his nose tickling my ear whispering, "But I think I can read your body well enough."

I couldn't catch my breath. I turned to him bemused by what his words alone could do to me. The look on my face was no doubt priceless. Edward laughed, a bright youthful, totally-at-my-expense laugh but I joined him.

Inevitably my thoughts wandered to the night before, images playing in my head... everything seemed to remind me of what had transpired between us. Seeing Edward's hands on the steering wheel I couldn't help but think of where his fingers had been. My heart accelerated and I felt that delicious new tension.

Edward's hands tensed around the wheel, his eyes had followed my gaze and his mind seemed to have followed mine too, as he let out a heavy sigh. Butterflies danced in my stomach. Would everything be about that now? Is _that_ where my mind would wander? I squirmed in my seat and Edward chuckled reducing the tension a little, only a little though. I had seen Edward in a new light - it was a glorious light, and there was no going back. There never was.

At moments throughout the day I would think of what had happened last night and blush, of course Edward picked up on it, but he shared my sentiment. He would lean in for a gentle kiss or touch as if to say "_me too"_.

There was a tricky moment when I arrived at the house and I suddenly realized that Alice would know, I hadn't thought of it earlier my mind...otherwise engaged. I was filled with dread and prayed to God with all my might that she wouldn't well, be _Alice_ about it - that would be mortifying! Thankfully she didn't say anything, the worst I got was a very knowing look and a surprisingly shy smile. Wow, Alice had boundaries, who knew?

I dealt with that quite well; I knew it could have been infinitely worse, only that all of the Cullen's seemed to wear the same knowing smile. Minus Rosalie of course who looked more condescending, there was a certain haughtiness to her smile that grated, and admittedly intimidated me as per usual.

Somehow they all knew – not the details Edward assured, not that that was of much comfort to me. We were too obvious, neither of us able to hide our joy, it wasn't difficult for the rest of the family to guess as to where such happiness may have originated.

Emmet provided the biggest dose of humiliation with a comment about the honeymoon starting early and a brotherly punch to Edward's upper arm. My now constant scarlet shade tinged puce I'm sure. Edward let out a low growl and what sounded like a stream of profanities my human ears couldn't discern, but I caught the meaning easily enough. But by the time Edward looked at me his newly near permanent smile was back in place – nothing could dampen our spirits much today.

As the day wore on Alice and Esme prattled about wedding arrangements, and there was the dress fitting of course. I remained blissfully unaware. The wedding was not the important part to me; it was the part that I dreaded, but the parts that I longed for more than made up for my fears, for I had found a brand new, enticing, exquisite happy place with Edward. A happy place that made me writhe and blush at the same time.

My mind turned to the coming evening and thoughts of where our 'practice sessions' may lead. Edward was certainly not displaying any regret about what had happened, and that made me very hopeful for what could happen tonight.

Tonight I had been more prepared knowing that there was a fair chance that Edward might see me naked. I had taken extra care in the shower shaving, and then drying my hair into smooth waves. Furthermore, in an act of true daring I had taken some of the underwear that had been bought for the honeymoon from the Cullens' house. Alice had conveniently left some lying around. The lacy ensemble made me blush _again_, they were just so... _ah_... I don't know about these things... I had shoved them quickly into my purse and practically ran from the room.

Now standing wearing said ensemble staring at myself in my bathroom mirror I felt ridiculous. I had quickly chosen lacy French-knickers and a matching bra, nothing too elaborate for my maiden outing in fancy underwear... They were the deep blue shade that Edward liked against my skin, which reminded me that this was for him, and it steeled my resolve. It seemed stupid to cover them with my ordinary bed clothes but I hadn't had time to think that far ahead, they'd have to do.

I took a deep breath and went to my bedroom where Edward was waiting. A thrill ran through me. He wasn't waiting on my bed as he usually was but was standing with his back to me looking out of the window. He turned as I entered, he looked nervous - it was strange to see him so. Edward was so self-possessed confident to the point of arrogance at times, his new vulnerability was disquieting but also endearing – it made me want to soothe him. I would.

He offered me a shy smile which I gladly returned – in many ways we really were just a pair of teenagers experimenting, experiencing something for the first time, although for us it was the beginning of forever.

That shy smile and nervous demeanour made me hopeful to the extreme – maybe there wouldn't be a fight tonight, maybe I would just get what I wanted, with Edward on the same page and that more… practicing… was in store for tonight. That was how I was thinking of it – practice. Just the thought had me quivering in both anxiety and excitement. I was nervous, but determined.

Realizing that we were both just standing and staring, I made for my bed and climbed in. Edward didn't move.

"Won't you join me?" I asked.

He seemed to deliberate a moment. "Yes, I think I will," he said his voice velvet-smooth as though he could caress me with only his words. There was such promise in his tone that I was bouncing inside.

"You know Bella, I think you may be a little excited," he said, a wicked smile stretching across his handsome face as he moved towards me.

"Yes I am." I looked him straight in the eye. "Very," I said in a low voice that reflected my longing.

Edward's expression turned from amused to yearning in an instant. I could see the hunger in his eyes, the new hunger I'd seen the night before. "Oh Bella, what you can do to me," he whispered, positioning himself at my side so that we are both on our sides facing each other. He drew me to him, his marble embrace strong and secure, I felt so safe in his arms. But his embrace also held promise.

"I am too," he stated conspiratorially.

I was squirming in my excitement. Unlike the night before I now knew just how good this could be and I was eager for a repeat performance or an interpretation at least, but later. First I had plans for Edward.

After a loving kiss, I decided to broach the subject.

"Edward, when you and I... last night... I, I completely lost myself, the feeling was... indescribable, pure bliss. The way you made me feel, it was like nothing I've ever felt, nothing I could've ever imagined feeling." I stopped unable to describe what that moment of pleasure with, because of, _around_ Edward had done to me. I felt changed, still me but different, I felt even more connected to him, like he was somehow _more_ a part of me now that we had shared that moment. But I was conscious that Edward hadn't really shared, he had reassured me that he had enjoyed it but it was like I knew the big secret and Edward was still in the dark.

"I want that for you too," I finished.

"Bella no!" he growled, putting space between us, moving back on the bed. "Yes we're trying... practicing like you said..." He shook his head, doubt creasing his forehead. He seemed to shake it away as a smug smile crept across his face. His mood was so changeable, how was I supposed to keep up?

He moved back to me, clutching me to him, his wicked smile resonating in his voice, "Isabella Swan, I am not done with you." He licked his lips suggestively. I paled. _Is _that_ what he's thinking?_ I almost combusted at the thought – a mix of the heated blush spreading across my body and the raging inferno alight inside of me.

He laughed at my expression, but his humour transformed as he leaned towards me his eyes full of sensual promise. "You've awakened so much in me - the things I'd like to do to you," he purred, yes purred, there was no other description for it, the sound stirred and teased my already growing sexual need.

I melted into him, my hands at his chest griping his shirt. Bravely, I started to unbutton it, though usually it was Edward who decided when or if that was going to happen. Tonight I felt more confident. "Let me see you," I breathed, my voice sounding urgent and needy.

Edward's breath hitched in his throat as I dragged my fingers down his chest in the process of undoing the buttons. I cleared my throat, my heart accelerating.

"I think it's only fair that I see all of you too," I whispered. Edward stilled, but his eyes found mine, they were searching, unsure, but he slowly nodded holding my gaze. _Oh my God! I am going to see Edward naked – in my bed!_ My excitement bubbled over as I fumbled clumsily to push his shirt back from his shoulders. He helped me by sitting up and throwing it on the floor.

I slowly took in the sight of Edward's naked chest, it was not one that I would ever tire of. By the time my eyes reached his face he was wearing a huge playful grin.

"See something you like?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied hastily.

Edward lay down on his back, his arms spread wide as if giving me permission to have my way with him. I needed no further encouragement. In fact I felt decidedly courageous. This was Edward in my bed, wanting me – what more would I ever need?

I took a deep breath got to my knees and put one leg over him so that he was between my thighs. The feel of him beneath me was enough to excite me – the prospect of him losing his pants was… thrilling. I was panting, but so was Edward. I leaned back so that I was sitting on him and I could feel the hardness of his groin. I whimpered. The feeling his arousal against my behind… His hips flexed. "Oh Bella, you can't…agh," he groaned, but flexed again.

Before I knew what had happened I was on my back, Edward's strong hands at my waist, him hovering above me.

"One thing at a time love," he insisted.

But his face lit up when he saw my disgruntled expression and he leaned in quickly to peck my nose. Sucking in a breath and pursing his lips he said mischievously, "I do believe that you're wearing altogether too many clothes."

The impish charm dancing in his eyes was replaced with sensual rapture when he removed my pants and saw what was beneath them.

"What have you been up to?" he asked, clearly not expecting an answer, which was good for me as I was entirely too distracted to answer with his head between my thighs, his nostrils flaring and his desire evident. My muscles tensed, making me squirm beneath him. The thought of his mouth on me…_there! _

It was so distracting having him there, knowing what he planned to do to me tonight. He ran his cheek along my inner thigh turning slightly so that the tip of his nose whispered across my flesh. A shiver ran through me. When he got to my knee he gave me a quick kiss and sat back on his heels and eyed me speculatively. My body missed the contact immediately; my whole self ached for him.

"I like these panties Bella," he said as he learned forward tracing his finger along the lace at my hip following the curve of my leg.

"They're for you Edward," I said, my voice breathy and low.

"What am I going to find when I take your top off?" he asked, still tracing the line on my hip, back and forth, back and forth, it was growing incredibly sensitive.

"A matching bra," I breathed.

"You know how much I love this color against your beautiful skin," he mused, and moved in closer sitting between my spread legs watching me, fascination in his expression. That look of wonder on his face and the repeated line he was tracing on my hip had me writhing.

"This blush," he said, and reached up to trail a single finger over my cheek. "It enhances the effect. Such beauty."

I blushed deeper and he smiled.

He leaned in reaching for the bottom of my top, pulling it upwards. He held my back away from the bed to pull it up smoothly over my head. His hands cupped my body the entire way before letting me down gently with his easy grace.

"I like this bra Bella," he murmured. "The color really does set off your skin, roses and cream," he added distractedly, now trailing his fingers across my stomach.

He looked up at me. "You are so beautiful, Bella."

"So are you," I breathed. "I love you Edward. Touch me, let me touch you."

Edward groaned. "I want nothing more. Touching you, being with you, inside you, giving you such pleasure, Bella…" His breath hitched. "It's like nothing I've ever…" he sighed, unable to find the words and then his mouth was on mine. I could feel his need and it drove my own.

My arms circled around him. I didn't feel the chill - my whole body was heated, yearning for him. "I know," I agreed between kisses.

Just as my lungs were burning for air, Edward started kissing down my jaw to my neck as I gasped for breath. Lying there enjoying his kisses I wondered what this would be like when neither of us had to breathe, or eat, or sleep…

Edward's kisses went lower, to the tops of my breasts.

"As much as I admire this new underwear Bella, I admire what's beneath it more," he said suggestively.

"No Edward," I said, trying to sound forceful.

He stilled, hovering over me, looking intently at my face. "You don't want to?" he asked perplexed.

I reached up slowly to smooth the creases now on his forehead. "I want to please _you_ tonight Edward."

He looked lost for a moment, his eyes searching mine. "Bella," he sighed, defeated. I wondered whether he was defeated because he was conceding, or because he wouldn't give me what I wanted? I couldn't guess and the silence stretched between us but for our quickened breathing and my thundering heartbeat that I could feel pulsing in my ears.

"I don't know if…" he trailed off.

I hated to see him so full of doubt.

He buried his face in the crook of my neck, nuzzling, kissing. "No Edward, no. You're not going to distract me!"

He chuckled lightly, the sound music to my ears. "Really?" he asked. "I believe I am quite capable of it." He planted a kiss on my ear lobe. "Your heart is flying Bella. Your breathing is shallow and uneven. And I can smell your arousal," he whispered, his breath tickling my ear.

He kissed that precious spot behind my ear that he often favored. "What's more I think you like me talking about your arousal," he whispered.

_Holy crow!_ I groaned, embarrassed and frustrated that he was right, that he could read my body so well. I was aroused – very. Was he? Could I do this to him?

"I can feel your hardened nipples against my chest," he continued. "Look at yourself Bella," he said, rising slightly so that I could see my puckered nipples through my lacy bra. I moaned – he was right of course. Edward talking about me in this way was immensely erotic. I could feel the increasing wetness between my legs.

But no… this was about Edward too. "No," I mumbled. "You too."

He brought one finger to circle my left nipple through my bra. Oh, it felt good.

"I want you Bella, now. I could always persuade you, tempt you…" he said salaciously, a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth as he lightly pinched my nipple eliciting an involuntary gasp from my lips.

Finding my thoughts again I persisted in my demands, "But you won't, not knowing that I don't want this…"

"Don't you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," I said stubbornly.

His brow furrowed. "How did this become an argument where I am begging to touch you? Isn't it usually _you_ begging me to touch you?" He smiled teasingly, leaning in to whisper against my lips, "Let me touch you, _please_." He kissed me. "I will beg…" he said offering his most dazzling smile.

_Oh, that agonisingly frustrating vampire – on so many levels…_

"I do want you to touch me Edward, but I want you there with me, or just let me touch you, then you me, one step at a time… I want to feel you Edward," I begged now, my want clear in my voice. From the groan that rumbled through Edward's chest, he wanted me to touch him too. The thought was intoxicating.

I placed my hands to either side of his face. "You should experience this too Edward. We're to be man and wife. I want forever with you Edward, that's the deal, but I want a partnership. You can't make all the decisions all the time – we have to decide things together." I placed a kiss on his lips. "The way you made me feel last night was heavenly… I want you to experience that too. We don't have to make love until our honeymoon, but let me share this with you. If you're not so worried, more aware of what to expect, I think it will be better for both of us when we do."

Indecision lined his perfect face but it slowly dissolved and was replaced by determination. "Yes," he said simply.

_My word! I was going to pleasure Edward sexually…_

Edward let out a slow breath through his nose and moved away from me to stand at the foot of my bed. I eyed him curiously at first, then my mouth dropped open when I realized what he was doing. His hand reached to the button on his jeans, his thumb disappearing into his waistband as he undid the first button.

"Wait!" I blurted, all anxious excitement.

He stopped and looked at me expectantly, a hint of the disappointment that he was obviously trying to hide playing on his face.

Belatedly remembering to hush my tones I added, "I want to do that."

He let his arms fall to his sides, his demeanour passive but his eyes burning with his passion. As I made my way to him in just my underwear I could see how difficult it was for him not to come to me. His body was tense, his breathing shallow and his hands balled into fists.

I still felt a trace of shyness as I touched his abdomen, running my hands down to his jeans. His muscles contracted beneath me as I slid my fingers into his waistband. A sound akin to a whimper escaped him. He closed his eyes as I started to undo the next button releasing a long shaky breath.

I carried out the task with surprising calm. My attention had shifted and I was focusing intently on Edward and his reactions.

"Why are you closing your eyes?" I asked softly.

His eyes opened, immediately finding my own. His gaze moved down to look to where my hands were grasping either side of his fly. The look was so fleeting, I only just noticed it. His eyes were back on mine in a flash, they were burning, ravenous.

"One sense at a time, love," he let out on a stilted breath, quickly closing them again. Ah, now I understood, thinking of what it did to me when I saw Edward's fingers moving inside of me last night. It made me smile, and squirm.

_Right this was it – courage Bella!_

He was already barefoot as was customary for our evening in my bed, so all that remained were his jeans and underpants. A thrill of excitement ran through me. I moved my hands to his hips, hooking my fingers inside the waistband of his underwear. I tugged, needing more strength than I'd predicted, whilst being mindful of the bulge at his groin.

Very mindful – I could think of nothing else.

The anticipation of seeing this most private part of him had my heart banging against my chest, it was almost painful. I tried to control my breathing to no avail. Edward had stopped breathing all together. His hips moved slightly as I released his erection from its confines. I gasped and stopped – staring captivated.

Edward was large, though I had no frame of reference, I hadn't thought they were that big, maybe it was just Edward? I found my head tilting to the side as I took in the sight of him. It was quite a sight. He twitched under my gaze. I looked up and saw that he was looking at me, looking at him.

I realized that the whole sight would be better and so continued to pull his jeans down. I kneeled down to remove them completely, as he stepped out of them I threw them aside.

There I was, kneeling at the feet of this god-like creature, drinking in his magnificence. It took my breath away quite literally, the sight of Edward, my love, my soulmate completely naked before me. I was spellbound.

I don't know how much time had passed, but gradually, looking wasn't enough. I wanted to feel him – everywhere. I scooted forwards moving my hand to curl around the inside of his ankle, trailing it up his calf. He was watching me intently, but I focused on the feel of his skin under my hand, skin I hadn't touched before and focused on the movement of my hand.

As my hand slid up to his inner thigh Edward let out a low hiss. My excitement was building – I knew where my trail was leading. To touch him _there_… I moaned at the thought before my hand made it to him. I had no idea what I was doing, but I remembered the feeling of Edward rubbing that line on my hip, how delicious it felt. So I bypassed the obvious destination, choosing to finger the sensitive line where his stomach ended and his groin began. Edward writhed under my touch.

His hand reached for mine, pulling me upwards into a tight embrace. His arms encircled my waist pulling me to him. I was utterly distracted by the feel of him against my stomach, every muscle I had tensed, before I melted into him, clinging to him with as much strength as I had.

"Come to bed with me?" he asked breathless.

I looked up into his ardent and passionate eyes more dazzled then ever. I simply nodded, and he lifted me to carry me to my bed, stopping to pick up a towel on the way. I was about to ask why when my brain connected the dots – of course we would need a towel if I was to get my way.

Instead of laying me down as I'd expected, he lay down himself, taking me with him. I moved so that I was lying on top of him, still feeling his hardness against my stomach. I leaned on him, my breathing creating some friction as we lay there captivated by one another, in silence, just looking.

After some time I pushed away from him and he let me go although begrudgingly it seemed. My own inexperience was foremost in my mind, but the feeling of Edward's arousal against my stomach begged for a relief I was determined to provide.

"How do you want me to touch you?" I asked.

"However you want Bella, I'm yours."

He brought my hand to his lips kissing the tips of my fingers almost reverently before releasing me. I stayed lying on top of him – I wanted to see his face as I touched him intimately for the first time. I moved so that I was off center as he gripped my arms to keep my balance. I slowly moved my hand, caressing his body on my way to his groin.

As my hand reached his hip he drew in a shuddering breath and held it. I leaned in to kiss his sweet lips before taking him in my hand. Edward's eyes burned into mine. I felt so connected to him in that moment. My hand encircled him. The feeling was… heady. I was used to the firmness of his marble-like body, but this was different, he was hard but supple at the same time – the most vulnerable part of him. That in itself was fascinating, the feel of him in my hand as I caressed him, up and down, holding him in my small hand.

But it was the look of him that had me enraptured. His eyes held mine, beseeching, so full of love and wonder that I felt a burgeoning wave of devotion filling my chest, taking my breath.

I tightened my grip, continuing in an even motion. "Oh Bella," he cried on a whisper. His head tilted backward, revealing his neck fully to me. I couldn't resist. I trailed small kisses from the base of his neck upwards. Trying to convey my love with each touch of my lips, such a simple action, but capable of holding so much.

I increased the pace, luxuriating in the feel of him in my hand, under my lips. His whole body tensed then relaxed in turn so that he was writhing – it was such a contrast to his usual stillness. I was having this effect on him, I was making this beautiful godlike creature writhe in pleasure, I moaned with the feeling of it.

Edward's mouth found my own, giving urgent heated kisses. His chest was reverberating with his sensual groans. I felt his grip tighten on my arms, I liked it, the feeling of being his, his hands and mouth claiming me. But I remembered his balled fists earlier and also how I lost control when I had orgasmed.

"Edward," I mumbled between kisses whilst also trying to catch my breath.

"Love?" he murmured, as his hands came up to my hair, distracting me from my point.

"I think," I breathed. "I think that maybe… you shouldn't touch me when you… you know."

He gripped me harder for a moment, stilling, the thought of him hurting me a painful one for both of us. I trusted him unequivocally, I wanted his hands on me, but maybe he would grip me too hard when he climaxed, he shouldn't have to worry about it.

"I trust you Edward, I do, more than anything or anyone. I know you won't hurt me, but I think it'll be easier for you if you don't have to worry about that."

His face was now drawn into a grimace.

_Oh no, I've completely ruined this perfect moment_.

"I want you to be able to lose yourself like I did, without a worry, or a care – to feel me, the pleasure I can give you – without holding back," I reasoned.

He nodded. The pain eased from his face as he held me close, kissing me firmly, before releasing me. He raised his hips and slid his hands under his behind. This new position meant Edward's hips were flexed upwards, thrusting him further into my hand.

"Like I said, I am all yours love, as you desire," he said earnestly.

I let out a long sigh. "Oh I love you Edward, so much." I leaned down to kiss him on the lips. "I want to kiss you everywhere," I breathed.

Starting at his chin I trailed kisses all down his body, kissing suckling, even tickling his nipple with my tongue. He liked that, his hips flexed more, my hand tightening in response. I fleetingly thought of how satisfied I was with my coordination, but shook the thought quickly away – I had more pressing matters at hand.

In my progress I had moved down his body so that I was now sitting on his thighs kissing his hip bones, my hand still moving around him, up and down, twisting and turning – eliciting moans and growls from Edward. I felt so powerful, so alive. Edward had always said that I affected him deeply, it was usually so well hidden – not now – now it was there for me to plainly see in every breath he took, each sound of pleasure that escaped his lips, each movement of his hips beneath me, it was intoxicating, and intensely arousing.

I could feel his passion increasing, each movement more urgent than the last, he was practically vibrating beneath me. I now took him in both of my hands working him into a frenzy, his body jerking beneath me. The feel of him pulsing in my hands was exquisite, the look on his face amazing to see.

Looking back down I noticed the diamonds shimmering in the dim light with the movement of my hands. I smiled, hugely, the ring, the whole marriage had been something I had resisted. Now looking at him underneath me, in my hands it all seemed ludicrous – I would do anything for Edward, anything.

His breathing became more erratic, his head dropped back and his eyes closed. This was it, Edward was going to come. I leaned down to quickly place a kiss on his tip.

"Argh!" He tried to stifle his moan. "Bella, I'm going to…" he groaned.

"I know, let go – _feel _me," I breathed.

And he did – spectacularly. He stiffened, his eyes screwed shut, his mouth open in a silent scream finding his powerful release. It was a glorious sight.

Taking care to catch all of him, I hastily threw the towel to one side and lay on top of him, holding his head in my hands, kissing him desperately. Before I knew what had happened I was on my back, Edward was between my legs, breathing frantically and pulling off my panties roughly.

"I'm going to have my way with you Bella," he growled. "I want you so much."

Edward placed my legs bent over his shoulders as he leant down to taste me. My heart felt as though it would explode, my blood coursed through my veins, pooling where Edward's lips met my raw skin between my legs. His movements were almost feverish in their need, only eclipsed by my own fervour.

The contrast between the heat at the apex of my thighs and his chilled lips was breathtaking. I was writhing mindlessly under his mouth. He started with kisses, but then trailed his cold tongue from the base of my opening to the top, stopping at my most sensitive part and circling. I convulsed. My brain vacated my body, my fingers tangled in my hair, my eyes rolled in my head – I was lost. The sensation was almost too much. I reached for Edward, wanting to touch him in my need. My fingers laced in his hair desperately clinging to, to… _something_.

Edward growled as he pushed his tongue inside of me.

"Ah!" I gasped as his growl trembled through me and my muscles contracted around him.

My body bowed from the bed, my head thrashed back and I saw stars. I convulsed in my ecstasy, wild shuddering waves coursed through my body. Edward captured my mouth eating my moans, my taste on his lips.

As I calmed and stilled Edward whispered kisses over my face, repeating my name like a mantra calling me forth. There was no need – I was his, always his.

_Oh Edward, my love, my lover._

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. I would really like to know what you think.**

**I was going to leave it there, but I won't mark this story as complete – maybe this Edward and Bella have another tale? Isle Esme maybe? Let me know…**

**I am currently writing Edward's meadow if you would be interested in reading it please put me on author alert, the first part will be up next Thursday.**

**Check out my amazing banner made by Ange de l'aube on her blog which is linked from my profile.**

**Thanks to Elizabethan for beta'ing.**

**Thank you to Snowqueens Icedragon for tweeting my little chappie and The Twilight Muses for linking me on their blog.**

**Rhian**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**So we're back right where we left off…**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Practice Makes Perfect**

**Part III**

I was panting frantically, my mind not yet back to earth; my conscious thoughts dancing a hairs-breadth away, when I heard Edward calling to me, calling me back to him.

"Bella, Bella…" he whispered my name, planting chaste kisses over my face, my neck, my chest; continuous pecks planted rhythmically on my already sensitive skin. I felt my muscles tense deliciously. I moaned – the sound catching in my throat as I tried to stifle it.

Edward chuckled, blowing cool air along my collarbone where he had been kissing. "Still not had enough, love?" he asked. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Never," I breathed.

He raised himself over me, so that his face hovered above mine. "I know what you mean," he stated ardently, his eyes looking right into me as though he could see my soul.

He kissed me; a slow, loving, devoted meeting of lips. His firm and fervent, mine soft and yielding – claimed, consumed in his kiss. Just as I felt myself rising, my consciousness once again leaving my body he pulled away.

"Breathe, Bella." He trailed his fingers along my cheek waiting for me to catch my breath. "You need your rest." He kissed me briefly on the lips then lay down beside me.

My body had still not calmed but I nodded my assent. His fingers lightly traced my collarbone in a soothing rhythm, matched to that of my lullaby, which he hummed into my ear as I let go of reality and drifted into slumber.

"Dream of me," he whispered.

I did.

oOo

It was the day before the wedding. I was still stressed about it but my anxiety faded to the background when I was with Edward – he always knew how to calm me and now he had a new arsenal of weaponry. I remembered my old worries – the dress, the heels, the spectacle of the day, everyone looking at me – but when I was with him I couldn't seem to care. I was utterly blissed out.

I had my day mapped out for me as was usual these days. Alice had a plan and there was no stopping her. The Cullen men had been sent on errands, Edward in particular was warned to stay away during the pamper session Alice had planned for me in case he saw any of her plans in her mind. Alice was good at controlling her thoughts around Edward, but she was likely to slip when making the final decisions for my appearance, I guessed.

Alice was shocked that I was so willing to let her primp and preen. Apparently there were numerous beauty rituals that were to be completed the day before… I didn't pay much attention. I was quiet and compliant knowing that the sooner she was done with me the sooner I could be with Edward. Edward – who would be my husband in a matter of hours. Butterflies danced in my stomach and Alice had to tell me to be still more than once.

The torture over, Edward came to pick me up that evening to take me home. Twilight descended as we drove to Charlie's and my thoughts were bittersweet as I realized that this was the last night that Charlie's place would be my home. My room was little and hadn't been decorated since I was born, but it was mine. It was strange to think that in all likelihood, I would not make this journey again. Tears pricked at my eyes thinking of leaving Charlie – he'd be all alone. But looking over at Edward as he drove through the dusk of Forks, I knew, just like I always had, that he was the one; he was my future.

His eyes met mine, concern etching his features. "Are you ok?"

"I'm wonderful." I smiled a genuine smile, the tears swimming in my eyes never to fall. Edward was all I really needed; he was my air, my night and day – my world turned for him.

Edward reached for my hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly. "Are you worried?" he breathed.

"Yes," I answered truthfully. His eyes flashed to mine and away so quickly that I barely caught it. "But I'm not changing my mind."

I felt his sigh of relief whisper across the back of my hand and it made my skin tingle.

"You don't have to worry about that Edward. I am never going to change my mind. I just… need to adjust – so many things are happening – it's hard to keep up sometimes."

"Hm," he exhaled and guided my hand back to my lap, lacing our fingers together. "I know exactly how you feel. My whole life before you was monotony itself – you've changed everything – brought light to my darkness. I must be the luckiest man on earth."

"No, Edward, you're not lucky, you're incredible. I'm the one who's lucky."

He laughed, that carefree laugh that I loved to hear, and for once he didn't argue, just shook his head.

When we arrived at the house Edward followed me in. "You're coming in now?" I turned to ask him.

"Yes."

"Okay," I frowned.

Edward was allowed up to my room these days – after Charlie got over the initial shock and since Renée's favorable reaction had deflated his protestations he had been less antagonistic to him. After a brief greeting we went to my room. I had a sinking feeling that I knew where this was headed.

"You're not staying are you?" I accused.

Edward chuckled at my outburst and walked towards me, wrapping his arms around me. His nose went to my hair above my ear and he whispered, "No love, I thought we should do at least one thing right."

"What's the point?" I grumbled indignantly.

"These past two nights have been amazing Bella, but we're getting married tomorrow, you need your rest and –"

"Yes, and you know the best way to relax me…" I interrupted, my lips finding his neck, as I changed my strategy.

He sighed shakily and he leaned into my kisses. "Bella, as good at tempting me as you are – you will not budge me on this."

"Is that so?" I asked teasingly as I trailed kisses down to his collarbone, pushing his shirt aside with my nose as my hands slid across his hips, my thumbs trailing under his waistband.

My ministrations didn't last long and I found my wrists locked in an iron grip behind my back. There was no resisting him though I struggled weakly. "No fair," I griped.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life's not fair," he said. I remembered the words as I had said them to him the first time we spoke. It elicited a small smile as he teased me.

"Just you wait until I'm stronger than you!" I threatened.

"Oh Bella," he purred. "You have no idea how much I like the sound of that…"

With his words he carefully walked me backwards into the wall – moving my hands so that they were held in his grasp against the wall to either side of my head. "Just you wait Isabella Swan – the things I will do to you when you are Mrs Edward Cullen," he breathed into my ear, his cool breath tickling down my neck in a way that made me quiver. It was a… an erotic feeling being held in his power.

"Think of how good it will be if we wait," he said between kisses. "The next time you'll see me I'll be waiting at the altar for you."

He slowly ran the tip of his nose along my earlobe – back and forth creating a pulling, pushing motion that I felt… elsewhere too… I moaned. Edward chuckled, planted a quick kiss on the side of my neck and he was gone.

I couldn't move.

I vaguely heard Edward saying goodbye to Charlie and closing the front door with a chuckle.

I slid to the floor in a heap, my hands resting against the wall until I realized there was nothing keeping them there any longer. They felt weak and I let them flop down to my sides. _Holy Crow! What he does to me!_

oOo

I woke panting, a light sheen of sweat on my skin. My dream had been vivid and for a moment I was unsure of where I was. I felt a cool hand on my forehead.

"Shush, shush, love," he whispered soothingly.

"You're here?"

"Yes," he said climbing onto the bed beside me. "I couldn't stay away. I realized for the first time that I loved you while I watched you sleep – it seemed right to watch you tonight. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He kissed my forehead.

"Don't be," I murmured, still sleepy.

He held me too him, rocking slightly to calm me. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," I breathed. "I'm great, my dream was just," I struggled to describe it, "supersonic-live-surround-sound kind of real…"

"Was it a nightmare?" I could hear the edge to his voice. "Are you worried about tomorrow? Or today I should say."

"No, it wasn't a nightmare." I blushed and refused to meet his eyes.

He leant back and I could feel his eyes on me. His finger found my chin pulling my face up to his. "You're blushing?" he asked confused. "You can tell me anything, Bella."

My eyes couldn't quite find his in the darkness which made this easier. "No," I said in a small voice. "It wasn't a nightmare, I was… dreaming about you."

"About me? But your heart was racing and your… oh," he stopped, realizing what kind of dream I'd been having.

I blushed harder.

"Oh…" he said again.

"It was a _very _good dream." I leaned up to kiss him.

He stroked my hair and murmured, "Go back to sleep love, we've a big day ahead."

I nodded, slightly disappointed, but I was tired.

"I'll be gone when you wake up." He kissed my hair. "I'll see you at the altar."

I drifted to sleep in his arms, just like every other night.

oOo

When I woke the following morning, my calm had left with Edward's cool embrace. I felt hot and sticky, my bed clothes twisted awkwardly around me. I would be in need of Alice's services today. Not that I would have a choice.

All was abuzz when I arrived at the Cullens', in stark contrast to the quiet I had left with Charlie. He was quieter than usual today, no doubt worrying about the day ahead – he didn't like pomp and ceremony any more than I did.

Alice was ordering everyone around, just as I had expected her to and surprisingly I found it funny. I suspected Jasper may have had something to do with that. I was happy for his help, which again may not have been my own feelings, but I shrugged it off.

Edward, of course was absent, not allowed to see me until the wedding. It was strange – to be here without him. Carlisle had gone too, to keep him company I presumed, but the rest of the family was present following Alice's commands for the most part. They were zooming around at their vampire speed with flowers and candles and all manner of pretty things I couldn't name.

The house was unrecognizable – it had taken my breath away the first time I had seen it, but now it was swathed in silk fabrics, candles dotted around in abundance and utterly filled with flowers. The sight was mesmerizing with freesias, lavender, stocks and jasmine draped in luxurious garlands at various intervals and a particularly beautiful ensemble woven around the banister of the staircase. But the scent was intoxicating – I breathed it in appreciatively.

Alice was gentle in her attentions to my appearance and I even found myself relaxing. I suspected Jasper again. My dress was hanging on the door of the closet and my eyes wandered to it often. It was beautiful, no doubt about it. It seemed too beautiful to wear with its intricately woven lace and silk. Alice called it vintage – I called it old-fashioned; the good kind of old-fashioned – like Edward.

My mom and dad arrived in the late afternoon, and I went down to greet them. Renée was her usual bubbly, animated self, unable to contain her joy. Her mood was infectious and I was swept along with her – I felt almost giddy. This moment that I had fought and dreaded was almost upon me and in truth, I couldn't wait.

"Bella," my mother chirped with tears in her eyes. "I'm so happy for you, baby." She pulled me into a hug and I saw Alice cringe, I grinned at her but resisted the urge to stick my tongue out.

"Now, now," Charlie said as he stepped closer, "she's only getting married, she'll still be our girl."

It was my turn to cringe. I hugged them both fiercely, Charlie with one arm and Renée in the other. Charlie laid an unexpected kiss on my forehead – a gesture of affection so rare from him that it brought tears to my eyes. "I love you so much," I said to both of them.

"You too, honey," my mom whispered.

Charlie stepped back looking awkward. "Careful now, Alice will have you if you wrinkle my new suit," he said, smiling warmly at her.

"Oh Charlie," my mom said and swatted him lightly on the chest. "You do look dapper, I must admit."

"Where's Phil?" I asked.

"Oh, Jasper got him talking baseball – there was no tearing him away," she explained with an indulgent shrug.

"My Jasper knows his sports," Alice chimed in.

"That he does," Charlie agreed. "I don't think there's a sporting fact these Cullen men don't know," he explained to Renée. "Even from years back… it's amazing really."

_If he had any idea_, I thought to myself with a grin.

Alice put her hand to my elbow after a little while. "Sorry, folks, it's time to beautify the bride," she said and she whisked me away after a quick goodbye. I could tell that it pained her to go at human pace in front of my parents.

Alice took control once again to add the finishing touches. She put a fine line of dark eyeliner on my top lid and applied mascara to my lashes and a fair pink color on my lips. My hair was woven artistically on my head, pinned with filigree hair slides adorned with pearls. I didn't recognize myself.

"Beautiful," Alice sighed. "I really am the master, you know."

"I know," I agreed, rolling my eyes.

Alice helped me into my underwear – a silk camisole and matching French cut panties which were then enveloped in an ivory corset that ran from the top of my breasts to the top of my thighs. It was silk with pearls decorating both hems – the top and the bottom. Alice tied me in with hooks and eyes to the front and ribbons laced up the back. It was in the style of the early twentieth century and it was stunning. I couldn't help but think of Edward undressing me later and I blushed furiously.

"So… any chance you're going to tell me where I'll be sleeping tonight?" I asked.

"Not a one," she said, punctuating each word with a shake of her head, "and if Edward has any say you won't be doing much sleeping anyway."

I blushed furiously. "A girl should know where she's going for her honeymoon surely," I whined.

"Stop grumbling – this is a special surprise, all planned by Edward, don't spoil his fun, Bella," she scolded. "He wants to make it magical – he can't do that if you're in on the secret."

"Oh, I hadn't thought of it that way," I sighed.

Finally in my dress I looked at myself in the mirror. The girl looking back at me wide-eyed was a stranger to me. She looked grown up. She looked like someone who would belong at Edward's side. Hair pinned back in elegant curls and eyes bright, wearing a beautiful ivory gown.

There was something magical about a bride on her wedding day – a concept I had not previously understood. But in that moment, as I stood silently regarding the stranger in the mirror, I could finally comprehend the sentiment. It wasn't merely about who I was and what I felt and that I wasn't 'that girl'. It was about who I wanted to be and the future I wanted to forge with Edward. Today was the first day of forever. My life was changing and for the first time I realized that I really wanted to be Edward's wife. I wanted him to be my husband – to be mine for eternity.

I leant in putting my hand to my face only to be shooed away by Alice. "Bella, I did not put that effort in for you to go smudging your make-up!" she shrilled.

I stepped back and let my hand drop. I'm honestly not sure what emotions were playing on my face at that moment as my mind was in a flurry, but whatever it was Alice changed her tone significantly. She came to stand behind me, placed her hands on my arms her head poking round my side. "You look sublime, Bella. Enjoy the day – it is yours and it is Edward's, everything and everyone else is just superfluous. I just wanted you to have a beautiful day to remember and I selfishly want to be here to witness it, and so does everyone else." She squeezed my arms slightly in reassurance. "I've told you before about the changes we see in Edward – how happy you make him, in a way I never thought he would be. But now, knowing you like I do, I see the same changes in you too. I want the people I love to be happy Bella, and I know that today is going to be perfect," she said with a wink.

I felt the rising of emotion in my throat as she spoke, and then the pooling of tears in my eyes. I'd never felt like I belonged anywhere in my life, always the odd one out, never quite on the same wavelength as the people around me. I had been thinking of all that I'd be losing in my choice to marry Edward and be changed and I knew that he was worth it. But more than that I was also gaining a family – a family that had made me feel accepted and loved even now when I was human. Initially I thought the Cullens' acceptance had been because they wanted Edward to be happy, and I'd often worried about the troubles I'd caused them all, but as time went on I found they loved me too.

Alice's mood changed on a dime again and she leaned in with her dictator face in place. "Now don't ruin my work," she said with an authoritative nod. "Shoes."

Just as I was stepping unsteadily into some gorgeous but scary heels I heard a gasp from the doorway. Esme stood there her hand to her mouth. "Oh, Bella," she exclaimed walking towards me. "You're stunning." She looked choked and caught me in a fierce hug, earning a scowl from Alice. I chuckled.

Esme, after pulling away took both of my hands in hers. "Have a wonderful day, Bella. I'll go fetch Charlie – if you're ready?"

Before I had time to nod, Alice had answered for me and Esme had disappeared. The butterflies fluttered uncontrollably in my stomach.

Moments later Renée came rushing in all in a flutter herself. She wrapped her arms around me and with a peck on my cheek, she said, "I'm so proud of you. I'll be downstairs."

Charlie entered behind her, his greeting much more stoic, but no less loving. "You look beautiful, Bells." He offered his hand to me. "You ready?"

I nodded with a deep trembling breath and took the proffered hand. Charlie squeezed it gently and placed it in the crook of his other bended arm.

My heart raced and my palms felt sweaty. This was it. I took another deep breath that was supposed to be calming, but it didn't do the trick.

Alice handed me a bouquet of flowers that I presumed were stunning but I couldn't focus my thoughts enough to look properly. I was hit by their fragrance though and the sweet intoxicating aroma did nothing to help my concentration.

Walking downstairs grasping tightly onto Charlie's arm was the most surreal experience of my life. Alice was in tow behind us as my bridesmaid.

"Where are we going?" I asked in alarm. "Where's the ceremony?"

"Don't worry," Alice whispered from behind me. "In the garden, it's just right now."

I wondered what she meant but didn't dwell on it. It took all my attention to simply place one foot in front of the other.

Stepping outside I knew what Alice meant. It was twilight; the sun setting above Forks throwing magnificent shades of pink and orange with purple hues across the now cloudless sky. It was mesmerizing. Paper lanterns were thrown artfully among the trees to either side, garlands of night scented jasmine woven between them. The fragrance was spectacular.

I could see the guests seated nearby. As I approached, still lost in the beauty of the evening, the air was filled with the most exquisite melody. The music rose around me, the notes gentle at first – a soft tinkling of the piano keys reaching out, caressing the twilight sky. They were joined by others creating a sweet harmony that told the feelings coursing through me like a story. I knew instantly that it was Edward's. It took breath away.

As I neared the space set out as an aisle, signified by a plush carpet, I felt the guests turn to look at me, I sensed their eyes on me and heard their hushed murmurings through the melodic strains of the music but I could only see one thing.

There he was – Edward, waiting at the altar for me just like he had said. He wore a dark suit with a cream shirt that matched my dress, I noticed cursorily. But what I was really looking at was his face. Everything else paled in comparison. His eyes were alight with excitement as he turned around. He took in the sight of me, his eyes slowly trailing up my body. When his eyes met mine I could see that he was looking at me like I was the only girl in the world. I was surrounded by people and I saw only him. My legs walked towards him with no conscious decision on my part – it was as though my body knew its destination and only Charlie's measured pace kept me back.

We arrived at the altar and Charlie placed my hand in Edward's. He brought it to his lips and kissed it. I had no concept of time, no concept of the world around me – I was locked in Edward's gaze, lost in the love that radiated between us.

All I needed to do was repeat the minister's lines which I did, but don't remember. My consciousness was adrift from my body – the only thing keeping me tethered to earth was Edward's loving, intense golden-eyed gaze. We were surrounded by our guests, but in that moment there was only me, and only him.

With fervent words, ardent vows and rings in place we were pronounced Husband and Wife. Taking a step towards me, grazing one hand gently down my arm, the other taking hold of my waist, Edward leant in for the kiss that would seal our promise. He leant in slowly, prolonging the moment – savoring its significance. His smooth lips caressed mine in the most gentle of ways. I tilted my head, my lips reaching out to his, open-mouthed, adoring and eager. It was more than a kiss, more than a seal of a promise – it was an eternal, limitless profession of love – unfathomable, everlasting and true. And most of all – _mine. Ours_.

How in this world could I have everything I've ever wanted and more?

Once we'd met and greeted our family and friends, accepting their kind congratulations Edward led me to a dance floor set on the large expanse of lawn. It was surrounded with lanterns and strings of lights casting a subtle glow against the darkening sky. Notes of a familiar and beloved tune floated on the evening air and Edward took me into his arms.

"Clair de Lune," I sighed.

"I thought it fitting."

"You were right," I agreed as he expertly, but slowly swept me around the floor. I relaxed into him and let him guide our course, my head resting on his shoulder. A light breeze swirled around us carrying the sweet scent of flowers as the sun dipped beyond the horizon.

"I've had a wonderful day," I said breaking the quiet. "I can't tell you how happy you make me."

"And you me. But I will spend eternity trying to tell you just that – to show you just that." He leaned in to kiss me tenderly on the lips. He then touched his cheek to mine bending to whisper in my ear, "I can't think of a better way to spend my days. I will do everything in my power to make you just as happy as I am."

I leant back to see his face. "I already am."

A few songs later couples had joined us on the floor dancing to a more contemporary tune, but I hadn't noticed their arrival.

Just as a song with a sweet melody and soothing male voice came to an end I saw Edward's eyes tighten a little. I reached up to stroke his face. "What is it?" I asked.

"There's someone here to see you," he said slowly, hesitantly. "I thought he deserved the right to choose. If it had gone… the other way…" he struggled. "I would have wanted the choice."

I looked around quickly knowing he was talking of Jake. I had not seen him in so long, not even one word. I had not expected him to be here. My heart pounded rapidly, worrying in truth what would happen considering the company present.

"Don't worry, love," Edward comforted, seeing my distress. "He's not here to cause trouble, he wants to say goodbye properly."

"Where…?" I began, but in answer I felt a warm, large hand on my shoulder.

Edward released me with a quick peck on my cheek. "I won't be far."

I turned to look at my friend. I had missed him desperately. I could see the hurt on his face, that hard look that has been present since his first transformation. It was difficult to witness. He offered me a genuine, if sad smile. "May I have this dance?" he asked formally.

"You may," I answered mimicking his tone.

His large arms wrapped around me, more of a hug than Edward's dancing hold. He swayed me gently from side to side, searching my face.

"Where have you been?"

"Away, everywhere, nowhere," he sighed. "I just needed some space Bells, though there's no space in my wolf head." He shrugged.

"I missed you," I whispered. I missed him more than he could ever understand. I missed Jake my friend, the friend he could no longer be to me. I missed his happy, carefree boyish smile. I wished there was some way to get him back, but I knew it couldn't happen. My life with Edward was to take me away from here in more ways than one. I had come to terms with what I had to leave behind. Jake was one of those things.

"I know, Seth said you've been calling."

"I was worried."

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "You shouldn't worry about me – I can take care of myself."

Worry creased my face. I didn't believe he was ok. I had hurt him immeasurably. "I'm sorry too," I said. "Sorry for what I put you through."

"Don't be, I just had to try – you get that don't you?" he asked.

I nodded in understanding.

"I know we could have had a normal, happy life – you and me." His voice broke a little. "But some things aren't meant to be. Sometimes happy and normal isn't enough." He embraced me tightly.

"I love you, Bells. That isn't going to change." He leaned back to look me in the eye. "Even when you do." He swallowed loudly.

Tears welled in my eyes, and I couldn't find any words. "Jacob," I breathed – all I could manage.

"I'm going to be around for a while you know… no aging as long as I'm going wolfy – so you better look me up some time." He offered me a sheepish grin.

I nodded again, the motion releasing the tears from my eyes so that they slid down my cheek. He caught the trail with his finger.

"Don't cry – I don't want you to cry. This is your big day," he said gesturing around.

"Thank you," I managed. "Thank you for being here."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world, plus" – he shrugged – "I've got time on my hands."

I smiled; a bittersweet and grateful smile. He may not look like _my_ Jake anymore, but I could sense him deep inside and I knew what it took for him come.

"Nice suit," I said appreciatively, holding back more tears.

"Yeah well, the spiky-haired despot is good for some things," he quipped, but his tone was playful.

The song playing came to an end and Jake stepped away. "Thank you for the dance," he said. "I think someone's waiting for you." He signaled behind me to where Edward was absent-mindedly listening to Renée, his gaze focused on me.

"Thank _you_," I countered. "I really appreciate that you came."

"You're welcome."

With that Jake stepped away, took my hand and placed a kiss on it.

Edward approached and held out his hand for me to take. With my right hand in Jake's I reached out with my left to capture Edward's offered hand. I stood, both arms reaching out clasping a beloved hand. Both strong. One warm, one cold. One my past and one my future. With that I freed my hand from Jake's, my fingers slipping through his.

"Goodbye," I mouthed. And he was gone.

I turned to Edward, unable to contain the tears any longer.

He held my face in his hands. "Are you ok?"

I nodded and smiled through my tears.

"I didn't mean to upset you."

I shook my head. "You didn't." I swallowed, my throat burning with my raw emotion. I wrapped my arms around him as tight as I could. "You gave me my friend back," I mumbled against his chest, a small, grateful sob escaping me.

"Hey, hey," he soothed, "don't cry."

I placed my hands on his chest pushing back so I could see him. "I don't know what I ever did to deserve you."

"You were born. That's enough for me," he said, kissing my tears away.

I danced with others during the night, but Edward never let me too far out of his reach. I felt tired as the evening wore on, the adrenaline of the day wearing off.

"Time to go," Edward whispered.

"Yes," I sighed happily. "I'm ready for you to take me anywhere you want. Make sure to wake me when we get there," I teased.

Edward led me to the house and I remembered my 'going away' outfit. "Oh, Alice wants me to change."

"I know, she's been obsessively thinking about it for the last twenty minutes, but," he said as he slung his arm over my shoulder, leaning into my ear, "I'm going to take her fun away."

Edward glanced quickly at Alice standing in the distance, whose attempts to scowl at him failed miserably as she burst into laughter. "Get out of here," she cried over to us.

Edward chuckled and ushered me inside.

"What was that about?"

"Alice wanted to take you away and get you changed," he said as he fingered the lace at my shoulder speculatively. "But… I think that's my job."

"Oh," I gasped as we ascended the stairs to Alice's room where she had lain out my dress for tonight.

"That's right," he smirked, no doubt in response to my frantic heartbeat.

He closed the door behind us. "Turn around," he whispered sensuously.

I turned away from him to face the bed. He approached and I could sense him behind me, but he did not touch me. The anticipation was exciting. A moment later I felt his fingers at the base of my bare neck, whispering gently across my skin.

I shuddered.

He stood so close behind me that I could feel his breath against my neck. I resisted the urge to lean back as he slowly undid the buttons on the back of my dress. There were small buttons from the base of my neck right down to below the base of my spine. He undid each one slower than the last, teasing me with kisses to my neck and hair, winding me into a frenzy of need.

"Please," I begged, wanting more.

Edward groaned as he pulled me firmly to him. I could feel him at my back – strong and aroused.

"Edward," I moaned, not caring if our supernatural guests could hear us.

The last button undone Edward eased the dress from my shoulders pulling it down my body so that it pooled at my feet. His hands trailed upwards from my waist, under my arms and drew them out, finally reaching my fingers and grasping them to help me step out of the dress. He then walked me to the large mirror on the wardrobe door and exhaled loudly.

"Look at you. You're the most beautiful sight I've ever seen."

I blushed and tried to turn to kiss him.

"No," he said. "I mean it – look at yourself."

I took in the reflection in the mirror. It was a woman looking back at me. She wore an ivory colored corset, delicate stockings held up by garters and dainty high-heeled pumps. Her lover held her arms wide as he surveyed her body in the mirror before them. _Was that really me?_

Edward moved his hands up to my hair and I wound my arms behind me grasping at his hips as he unpinned my curls, allowing them to fall to my shoulders.

"I could look at you forever," he said. "I will." His voice held promise.

I moaned as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"You're breathtaking," he murmured.

"So are you." Standing behind me fully clothed he was driving me to distraction. I would never get used to it.

His hands explored my corset tracing the hooks along the front, the beading along the bottom and then the laces up the back. His skin never touched mine, but I could feel his progress and watching his movements in the mirror while feeling his hardness to my back was highly arousing.

I whimpered. The sound called Edward back to me and his eyes met mine in the mirror. He stepped away, quickly returning with Alice's choice of dress in his hands. It was ivory colored too, sleeveless and knee length with a fitted waist and flowing voile skirt.

Edward crouched down and held it open for me to step into and slid it gently up my body. This dress had an easy zip fastening, but Edward drew it up my body artfully running his fingers up my spine. I could feel it even through the corset. The sensation was enough to tantalize but not enough to satisfy.

Once I was fastened in Edward lightly kissed my bare neck before draping a cardigan over my shoulders. I looked at him longingly and the sentiment was reflected back to me. His arms encircled my waist and he leaned in with intense eyes. "Later," he vowed.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes," I breathed. I would be ready for anything with Edward by my side.

I placed my hand in his and he led me downstairs to say goodbye to my family and friends; some who I would see again and some who I would not. I knew it would be a bittersweet farewell but I could not feel sad; I could not regret my decision for a moment. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations it is not reasonable to grieve for the things you leave behind. I looked to my future – I looked to my husband and I could not mourn. This was a beginning not an end.

He kissed my forehead and steered me to the door.

I offered my human family and friends a final wave as I stepped into the car and we sped into the night.

* * *

**Honeymoon, anyone?**

**Thank you to everyone who has supported this story by reading, favouriting, reviewing or tweeting about it. I really appreciate it and I would love to hear from more of you. I am a complete novice and I would like to know how you think I'm doing. **

**Thank you to my Beta for this chapter – songster who edited this chapter even though she was on holiday! On holiday in Forks I might add! Amazing lady and an amazingly apt setting.**

**As always a huge thank you to ange de l'aube – I wouldn't be writing at all if it wasn't for you. Thank you to some very helpful American twitter friends who help me with my American.**

**To my utter amazement I have been asked to do an interview for Tazz's Twilight Obsession the link is on my profile if you'd like to take a look.**

**I've also written an EPOV of the day of the meadow from Twilight, please give it a chance I have had some lovely reviews.**

**Sorry for the long A/N but I just have to say thank you to the lovely Twitter friends who just brightened up my day.**

**Rhian**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Practice Makes Perfect**

**Part IV**

The road flew away beneath us. Edward had chosen his Aston Martin for this journey. I could see that he was enjoying the speed it offered but he took more pleasure from the way our fingers were laced together on my lap.

I had thought I would be able to relax on the journey to wherever it was we were going, but Edward's enthusiasm kept me alert. Butterflies flurried in my stomach as I wondered if we would stop somewhere tonight. It was already late and I couldn't imagine Edward not having prepared someplace for me to sleep – or not sleep… Would he want to wait until we reached our honeymoon destination? Or would our honeymoon begin tonight? I hoped so. I didn't want to wait anymore.

My body craved his touch, wanted him to move inside of me just as my soul needed his love. The two demands ran in chorus in an intricately woven melody culminating in a sublime symphony of love, desire and a need that could only be satisfied in our union. I'd had a taste of what being with Edward was like and I was ravenous for more. What's more – I knew that he was too. I had seen it in his eyes when he had looked at me in the mirror earlier. I had felt his desire, his arousal against my back – that was the most enticing part. The knowledge that he wanted me so badly ignited the fire in my belly but the heat kindled lower… I let out a long shaky breath.

I looked up to see Edward watching me intently, his face an expression of desire so extreme that he almost looked pained. A strangled growl escaped him. The sound seemed to pull him out of his trance and he shook his head, focusing his eyes on the road.

"Bella," he sighed, clearly frustrated. "Think of other things…"

"Hm?"

"Love, I can't read your thoughts, but I can read your body; the drum of your heart, the cadence of your breath, the smell of your –" he cut off suddenly, shaking his head again. "Soon, love. Don't tempt me to break my plans." His hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly I worried it would break. "I'm finding it hard enough as it is not to take you _right now_… Don't. Encourage. Me."

"Oh," was all I could say. The intensity of his reaction was of no help in quelling my desire, but he was right, I wanted it to be as he had planned; I could give him that. I had no idea how long he had thought of this night.

I unclasped our fingers and reached up to smooth his hair in that spot behind his ear that I loved to caress. He leaned into my touch, closing his eyes briefly.

"I didn't mean to tempt you," I murmured. "I was thinking of how much I wanted you… My body gives me away." I smiled, blushing.

"Just a few more minutes," he said as he pulled off at the next exit.

"Minutes?"

Edward merely smiled.

I looked around trying to figure out where we were and it dawned on me – we'd just taken a right on the one-ten, the curve of the road was a familiar one even in the limited light from the headlights – we were going to our meadow. How hadn't I thought of this? I couldn't think of a setting more fitting for the first time we were to make love than the place where we first confessed it.

We were silent as we followed the road which became more of a dirt track as the pavement ended. I remembered the first time he had brought me here; the fear and anticipation of another kind completely. It seemed so long ago. My time with Edward had been relatively brief, but it seemed like forever already. My life before him was a dull blur.

Edward stopped the car and pulled the keys out of the ignition. He took a deep breath, I heard a soft click and the next thing I knew he was opening my door, his hand extended.

"My lady," he said formally, bowing low to the ground.

I giggled and took his hand. "Why thank you, kind sir."

He stepped in close, his eyes suddenly intense and tucked my hair behind my ear. He leaned down to whisper, "I love you. I am going to tell you that every day of forever. Just like I promised."

I held his hand that was in my hair, turning my head to kiss his palm. "Forever," I breathed. Edward sighed in contentment then scooped me into his arms and we went hurtling through the forest.

The speed took my breath away. I could feel his excitement driving him faster through the wood, the trees flying by. The air smelt fresh in my nose, the damp of the wood now familiar and welcoming. If I was tired before, I definitely wasn't now. I never felt more alive than when Edward ran with me like this – my heart pumping, the adrenaline rising. I had come to share Edward's euphoric feeling for speed. Maybe I would make a good vampire after all. I wondered if it would feel as thrilling to run by his side as it did to be held in his arms as he ran.

Edward began to slow and I could see light in the distance. Not sunlight, of course, like the first time we made this journey together but the faint, flickering glow of firelight.

"We're here," he breathed.

He walked to the edge of the clearing. I knew it would be beautiful if this is what he had arranged but I wasn't prepared for the spectacular sight that greeted me. The meadow was aglow with the flickering of candlelight. Candles were spread all the over the meadow, dotted between the wild flowers, casting colorful hues across the open space.

"Edward, this is…" I couldn't find the words.

What really captured my attention was the large structure in the center of the meadow. A large round tent stood in the middle; rich purple fabric draped over tall spires in what looked like a canopy with the sides covered to the ground. It was magnificent, like something out of Camelot; a wonder hailed from a different time.

"Alice?" I questioned.

"No, this was all me. Maybe some help lighting the candles though," he conceded with a smile. "Would you like the grand tour?" He didn't wait for an answer and walked forward. "It's traditional to carry the bride over the threshold."

I smiled my agreement.

As we neared the tent I could see the fabric pulled to one side like a doorway, a similar one on the other side. The inside was even more beautiful. I take back the Camelot simile, this was Arabian Nights; more sumptuous, more lavish and infinitely more seductive. There was a bed in the centre of the room, cushions and throws swathed luxuriously around. This is what Edward had planned; this was where we would make love. I shivered. It was nothing to do with the temperature, in fact Edward had been as thorough as ever and fires were lit in low grates warming the cool evening air, the low crackle of the firewood the only sound save for our breathing.

"When did you do all this?"

He leaned down, placing a chaste peck on my ear. "Now that would be telling, my love."

All thoughts of when, how and so on flittered from my brain when his lips touched my ear.

"Well, here is the bed," he said, his voice full of promise. He gestured around the room; yes it was a room of sorts. "This is the master bedroom." He walked past the bed and I saw for the first time a cabin-like structure off to one side. He nodded his head in that direction. "The bathroom for the human. Fully equipped with a whirlpool bathtub." Of course he'd thought of everything.

He then walked through the other side of the canopy continuing past its cover. "And this, well, this is the master balcony, a view out onto the meadow."

I looked at him puzzled. A balcony?

"There could be a large chair here for us both to sit in and read… or other things…" he added with a wink.

"What…?"

"This is going to be our home."

I gasped. _What? How?_ "You're building us a house in our meadow?"

"That's just the upstairs, I thought we could have a big porch downstairs with a swing so we can sit and look out onto the meadow."

I was lost for words. He'd been planning our future, dreaming up our home.

"Edward," I choked. "To live here… I… How?"

He smiled at me indulgently. Of course, Edward could arrange anything he set his mind to.

"Won't it be wonderful?" He kissed my temple. "To see this meadow every day?"

I could only nod, tears welling in my eyes.

He drew me into a fervent kiss that was much too short for my liking and rested his forehead on mine. "You'll never want for anything," he vowed. "I will give everything I have to make you happy."

"You do make me happy. I've never been happier than right now – here, with you."

"Are you ready to come to bed with me, Bella?"

"Yes," I answered simply.

He set me down, taking my hand and leading me towards the bed. I felt shaky, not because I was anxious at all, I knew that Edward would be gentle with me and I knew the pleasure he could give. I wanted it badly. Yet my stomach did flips, my nerves coiled in a cacophony of excitement, apprehension and desire.

"It's ok, love. We won't do anything you're not ready for," he said, turning to me and drawing me into his arms. "I'm all yours. Any way you want me."

"I'm ready," I breathed. I _was _ready.

My breathing was unnaturally loud. I could feel the beat of my pulse rising in my ears. I had never felt more alive than at that moment. I looked into his eyes and I was home.

Edward kissed me sweetly on the lips. "Would you like a human moment? I –"

I placed my fingers on his lips and shook my head. "No. No more waiting." I placed my hand on his cheek and pulled myself up to kiss him. His kiss was gentle, at first, but grew in urgency. Edward groaned and pulled me tight to his marble frame and I felt his hardness against my stomach. My world was already spinning and he'd barely touched me.

"Undress me," I murmured between kisses.

My feet left the ground as Edward lifted me, my thighs wrapped around his waist as he walked the last few steps to the bed. The next thing I knew I was turned around on the bed on my knees with Edward behind me. _What the…?_

Edward laughed lightly, his hand opening the zipper at the back of my dress. His cool hands skimmed my shoulders as he eased the straps down. His feather-light touch sent shivers down my spine. A moan escaped me when his lips found my neck. One of his hands held my hair to the side as the other gripped my waist holding me to him.

My breathing was erratic, I was panting really and my heart felt as though it was trying to beat out of my chest but I couldn't find it in me to be embarrassed. Edward was doing this to me; his slow, deliberate kisses, his strong embrace unraveling my desire and from the sound of his own breathing, Edward was right there with me.

"Let's get you undressed," he agreed, his cool breath tickling my heated skin.

He pulled the dress over my head, my arms rising with his movement. He discarded the dress and caught my hands while they were still above my head. He laced our fingers together, slowly bringing them down in front of me to my waist and continuing his sensual torture; kissing and teasing my neck. I threw my head back, resting it on his shoulder.

"So beautiful," he whispered. He fingered the beading on the corset at the top of my thighs. "This too."

Letting go of me he loosened the lace at the back of my corset then reached around me to release the hooks and eyes at the front.

"This is how I always imagined this should be," Edward said, "a husband taking his wife for the first time on their wedding night."

For some reason, even though what he was saying was as old-fashioned as it came, his words sent thrills through me and the way he said _taking_ sounded so… erotic. I wanted to be taken. I wanted him to claim me as his own in every way.

"Shedding their clothes, sharing their bodies, expressing their love," he continued. A shiver ran through me as he removed the corset completely and laid it on the ground.

I turned to him, still on my knees on the bed, wearing only the silk camisole, panties and stockings. My breasts now free of the restraint of the corset bounced with the movement and my hardened nipples were further stimulated by the light friction of the silk against them. Edward was watching me, his eyes briefly flickering to my chest. He was still fully clothed. That wouldn't do at all.

As if reading my mind he slipped his jacket from his shoulders then his tie from his neck in one fluid stroke and began unbuttoning his shirt. Part of me wanted to help, to touch, to explore… but I was transfixed. I had been caught in his gaze so many times before, but this was different. I was watching my… _husband_ undress for me. I sat back on my heels and let out a low, shuddering breath.

He wasn't nervous. He wasn't afraid. His actions were purposeful and his eyes never left mine. Unable to only watch any longer I lurched forward, fumbling frantically with the remaining closed buttons and pushing the clothing from his shoulders.

Edward chuckled lightly but his face sobered when he saw the burning lust that I am sure was showing on my own face and in my every eager movement. He kissed me fiercely as my hands went to his fly. He groaned my name and pulled me to him his hands snaking under my camisole. His strong hand on my lower back pushed my chest upwards so that my nipples skimmed his cool chest, hardening further beneath the thin silk.

My hands were now restricted between us and I could feel his firm arousal. I caressed him through his dress pants, eliciting a strangled growl that I felt rumble through his chest. He gave me the space I needed to open his fly properly then kicked off his shoes and pulled his pants down slowly. Very slowly. As he stepped out of his pants his gaze never wavered from me, he gauged my every reaction, finally standing before me naked.

"Oh, Edward." I gasped. I would never get used to the sight of him. He was so beautiful and all mine. The sensual flicker of the fire cast shadows across his skin and my eyes followed their course.

With one hand on my neck, the other gently squeezing my thigh, he lowered me to the bed, his lips trailing kisses from my ear to my collarbone. He kneeled back and delicately unclipped the stockings from the garter belt, his fingers trailing along the tops of the stockings, back and forth in a rhythmic motion that sent shudders through me. Using both of his hands he pulled one stocking down then the other, his fingers tracing patterns on my legs the whole time. His touch was light and teasing; the merest whisper of a caress that left me wanting more – so much more. Reaching the tips of my toes he offered them a small peck that made my heart race. He kissed his way back up my leg, holding it firmly in his hand otherwise I wouldn't have been able to keep still. His kisses were sweet, but longing and he murmured quietly between kisses. I could have sworn he was purring. His hand slid back up my leg, stopping to stroke the tender skin in the crook of my knee as he hitched it up to his hip.

"No wrong impressions this time. I will make good on my promise tonight, Bella," he whispered, pulling me down the bed towards him, angling my leg outwards to offer the inside of my knee a chaste peck that felt anything but chaste. My hips flexed.

"No, no, love. I'm taking this slowly tonight," he said, denying me the contact I was craving. "I have forever to worship you, but there'll never be another first time."

His hands found the top of my panties and garter belt and slid them down my legs, throwing them aside. In less than a second he was back, hovering above me. I reached up to trace my fingers across his beautiful face. "I love you, Edward. Make love to me."

"I am," he breathed. "Feel how much I love you." He slid his hand up my thigh, grasping the roundness of my behind and pulling me up off the bed to meet with his naked groin – skin to skin. "Feel how much I want you."

I tried to contain my moan then realized I didn't have to here, in the meadow. I let it out; loud and wanton. The release was satisfying, it felt freeing to let go. My body reacting the way it wanted, with no reason not to. No holding back. Not for me anyway, I thought sadly.

Edward's hand continued its course, going to my back and lifting me from the bed to slip my camisole off in one smooth movement. He held me tightly to him, my warm, flushed skin against his cool, unyielding form; fire and ice.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to be with you, like this…" Edward confided, looking almost pained with his restraint – taking it slow, like he'd promised. He laid soft, slow kisses over every part of me he could reach, holding me as tight as he dared.

"The merest glimpse of your skin; that little slither that shows over your jeans when you reach for something, your shoulders that night at the prom – I can never forget, love. And your hair when it sways against me, your soft sighs when you're asleep… You have no idea how tempting you are to me, in every way possible." He looked me in the eye then. "I _am_ a man. And I have wanted you, like a man wants a woman, since the moment I met you. I didn't understand it. I didn't know what to call it. I was so consumed by the call of your blood. But it was there, deep within me, before I could even recognize the… the yearning."

He kissed me hard, pouring all that longing into his kiss. Pulling away breathless, he said, "The nights I've lain in bed with you, watching you sleep, using every ounce of strength I had not to wake you and make love to you. I have told you that those desires hide behind greater ones for my kind. But I've tasted your blood and stopped myself. You won't know this, but I have fared much better in resisting that temptation than the temptation of your body. Your blood is your life, it makes my decision a simple one. However, your beautiful body and my desire for you have… _potential_. The nights I've thought of the possibilties, of giving you pleasure at least..." He leaned his forehead against mine. "The restraint it takes every time I'm with you…"

I cut him off with a kiss. "No more waiting Edward, you can have me," I said, pulling back. "Take me."

With a guttural groan his lips found mine. They were loving, but urgent. I found myself lying horizontal, not quite sure how I got there, Edward's weight pressing into me. Releasing my lips he continued his path down my neck, my chest, to my breasts. Slowing his motions his tongue languidly circled my nipple, teasing the already pert tip almost to the point of pain; a pleasurable pain that had me writhing in blind enjoyment, my eyes screwed shut, my lungs gasping for air.

Edward's hands were everywhere at once; caressing, massaging, tickling in places and I found it easy to lose myself with him. But I was brought to reality when I noticed that his movements had become tentative, unsure.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

He kissed my cheek, his hands stilling on my hips. "I don't want to… I'm scared of…"

"Edward, you can't back out now." I could hear the heartbreak in my voice. Everything we'd done, what he'd said – surely he couldn't be going back on his word?

"It's just that it will hurt you. It does, the first time. Before when we… I was careful, not to…" He looked so unsure of himself. "And the thought of intentionally _breaking_ any part of you…"

I blushed as I realized what he was talking about, though how I could blush given the circumstances I would never know. Truth be told, I wasn't thrilled about that part either. I didn't know what to expect. Everything we'd done so far had been mind-bogglingly pleasurable. "If you're quick, you could distract me?"

The pain on his face was unbearable. "Please, Edward, it's normal; the most natural thing in the world."

"I know, love. It's just difficult for me. I promise to make it as painless as possible," he said with a new determination, placing a lingering kiss on my temple. "Don't think about it."

My head tended to be clear of all else when Edward's lips were on me, so that wasn't a hard thing to do. Sinking back onto the bed, letting him take me how he wanted, I got lost in the sensations he created. Kisses to my face and neck, lower to my breasts, his hand working its way up my leg in slow, teasing circles. I convulsed as his fingers reached the top of my thighs, he continued to trace patterns with his fingers, denying me the contact my body was craving.

"Oh, Edward!" I moaned.

And then he was there, right where I wanted him. His fingers slid over me with ease, evidence of my arousal. I was panting frantically, feeling his hand down there and his lips urgent at my breast. Edward slid one finger inside of me, circling my sensitive spot with his thumb.

Every nerve felt alive, each new stroke and kiss eliciting a stronger response than the last. My hands reached for him desperately, one grasping his hair, one tracing his shoulder down his toned bicep to his forearm. I held onto it as though it were grounding me to earth, something to focus on through the overload of sensation.

"Edward, I… I want to see you."

With that he raised his head from my chest and hovered above me, nose to nose.

"Yes," he said, kissing me once on the lips. And so, never taking his eyes from mine, he moved his fingers within me. I felt his muscles tense and relax as I gripped his forearm and followed his movement. I felt that tension build within me, begging for release. I felt a slight pinching tightness then pure bliss as Edward found a new spot within me. Shaking violently, muscles contracting all over, I climaxed spectacularly. Edward continued to stroke that point inside of me and my eyes rolled back in my head. Eye contact broken, Edward's lips were all over me, whispering over my face.

My thoughts disjointed, my consciousness drifting away; it was all too much with Edward's fingers still moving inside me. My breath came in short gasps and my body convulsed out of my control. "E-Edward," I managed to stammer.

He stilled immediately, a low chuckle escaping him. "The things I've dreamed of doing with you Mrs. Cullen. You have no idea. As much as I enjoy pleasing you in any way I can, I never imagined how satisfying, how fulfilling, how _arousing_ it would be to give you physical pleasure."

I moaned, for what felt like the hundredth time, feeling wanton and spent.

"I know, love," he said, catching my lips with his for a hard, consuming kiss. I held him to me with all the strength I had, feeling the ripple of his muscled shoulders. His stomach contracted as I trailed my hand down the sensitive flesh of his side. I wrapped my legs around him and I could feel his arousal straining against my stomach and a cool wetness that made me unbelievably more aroused. There was something indescribably exciting about knowing how much he wanted me.

"I'm going to make love to you now," he whispered seductively in my ear. He drew back to look into my eyes. "I can never express how much I love you Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen." His eyes burned with sincerity and lit up with pride as he said my new name. I beamed back at him.

"But now," he breathed huskily, "now, I can attempt to _show_ you. Are you ready, love?" He placed each hand on the bed to either side of my head.

"I've always been ready, Edward."

He pulled back, moving to enter me. "Wait!" I exclaimed. "I want to feel you too. First." I slipped my hands between us and wrapped both hands around him. His moan sent shivers through me. He tilted his hips into my hold and I felt him twitch with his need. I hummed in pleasure as I explored him again, taking my time.

"Bella, please," he choked.

"Wait," I repeated, in a soothing tone this time.

Edward screwed his eyes up, his beautiful face tense, showing his restraint. I really enjoyed having him like this. I don't know where the feeling came from but seeing the effect I was having on him made me want to tease him, like he had me so many times before.

I reached down with one hand to cup him then traced circles on his tip with my thumb. His mouth fell agape, his eyes still tightly closed. He'd stopped breathing, I'm sure.

"Mr. Edward Anthony Cullen," I said quietly. His eyes were on me immediately. "I want you inside of me now."

He let out the breath he'd been holding. "Forever," he said, moving himself to my opening. I pulled my legs up so they were bent to his sides and guided him into me.

The feeling was… I was… I felt so… full. So complete. So _his_. The look on his face told of utter adoration and passion. The things he could do to me with just a look was astonishing; the things he could do to me with _that_ look while he was inside me, filling me was unfathomable.

"I love you," he vowed. He kissed all over my face; light, loving pecks uttering over and over, "My wife. My wife. My wife." His words were like prayers; loving and reverential, murmurs of his devotion.

I was already so sensitive and aroused that the slight movement as he kissed my face was already having an effect on me. He pulled out slowly, watching my face intently. It felt so foreign, so new and oh so good. He circled his hips as he moved back inside of me.

"Edward, I can't. I can't…" A sense of panic was rising in me. I was barely down from the last orgasm and I was already climbing to a new high.

"Let go. Feel me."

"Oh my God!" I shouted, reaching my second climax already, his words my undoing. My muscles tightened around him and he stilled within me. But my body jerked and writhed as I let go, like he'd said. I was breathless, my chest rising and falling erratically, my lungs desperate for air, moving my breasts in a way that caught Edward's attention. He bent down kissing and sucking on my nipples fervently. Only when he let out a strained groan, did I think of how my orgasm would have affected him.

"Edward, are you ok?" I asked, my worry increasing when he didn't answer immediately. "Edward!"

"I… just need… a minute," he said into my chest.

How could I have been so selfish? Enjoying my own high, free and uncontrolled when Edward couldn't.

"Don't worry, love. It was just so… much and I didn't want to –" He looked up at me then, his eyes pleading and unsure. It broke my heart. "I wanted it to last longer." He broke eye contact and placed a kiss over my heart.

As changeable as ever, when he looked up at me he had a wicked smirk on his face. "And what's this 'oh my God' business? Don't you mean: Oh. My. Edward?" he chuckled, playful kisses punctuating his words.

I giggled with what energy I had left but the motion of our laughter sent ripples between us and his face was earnest and fervent when he raised his eyes to mine again. He sank back into me slowly but forcefully. His eyes held mine and I was caught, trapped in his spell, as he was in mine. We didn't kiss. We didn't speak. He moved within me at an unhurried pace.

I reached up to grip his arm that was still to the left of my head; something to ground me like before. Just as I felt myself rising again I put my other hand to his face. He leaned into my touch, closing his eyes briefly. When he opened them I could see he was close too. He turned to place a reverent kiss on my palm as he quivered with his own need. And that was it. I exploded.

The intensity of this orgasm hit me with force, consuming me entirely, taking Edward with me. I lost all form of coherency; my body reacting, writhing without any conscious decision on my part. My heart was racing, my breaths panting gasps. It felt primal, transcendent; euphoric waves crashing through me – the point of pleasure so high, so intense that it was almost painful to bear.

As my breathing returned to normal Edward trembled above me, the swells of his climax surging through him. I could see the concentration on his face as he rode his orgasm in silence. His head was tilted back slightly, his lids heavy, but when his eyes met mine they said everything for him. I'd always felt like Edward could see into my soul, he'd said countless times that he could read me through my eyes. I had learned to read Edward, though he was so good at hiding his thoughts, but nothing was hidden now. I could see right into his soul; I could see his joy, his pleasure, his passion, his _love_. His eyes darted between mine and I'm sure he saw the same thing reflected back at him. He was truly breathless and I'd never seen him so moved.

"I love you," he breathed.

"Forever," was my answer. He kissed me gently, lovingly, and with a final peck he pulled out of me.

I whimpered.

"Are you ok, love? Are you sore?"

I nodded. "Yes, in a good way."

He knelt between my legs to look at me as I lay there blissfully spent. For some reason that felt more intimate than some of the things we'd done tonight. His face was serious as he surveyed my body. He suddenly bent down and kissed me on my most sensitive spot earning as loud a moan as I could manage. He peppered light kisses up my body, sparing one for each nipple before reaching my mouth. I could taste myself on him and I whimpered into his mouth.

He leant back so I could see him; nose to nose once again, and what I saw took my breath away. His smile was the biggest and brightest I had ever seen. He was always more angel than man, but in that moment, bliss radiating from him, I couldn't find words to describe his beauty.

Then he giggled. Edward actually giggled.

"Practice really does make perfect," he chuckled, almost to himself. "Definitely worth the wait." He breathed a heavy, sated sigh and fell to his side, rolling on his back and taking me with him so that I was on top of his chest.

"Today has been without doubt, the best day of my life. I love you Mrs. Cullen. I love you. I will love you forever and I will tell you so every day."

"I don't think that anyone, anywhere has ever been as happy as I am right now." I beamed.

"I know how you feel," he said, kissing me once more. "Sleep, love. Sleep. You need your rest. I can't wait to wake you in the morning and I know exactly how I'm going to do it."

I had barely any strength left, but I had enough for my stomach to tighten in anticipation of what I would wake to in the morning. His smirk was annoyingly attractive. Damn smug vampire. I let out the last moan of the night as I collapsed against him, exhausted and replete.

**The End**

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has supported this story by reading, favouriting, reviewing or tweeting about it. I really appreciate it and I would love to hear from more of you.**

**Thank you to my Beta for this chapter, songster who edited this chapter in amazingly quick time. I am in awe.**

**As always, thank you to ange de l'aube whose words of encouragement (and some threats) nudged me to get this chapter written. And thank you to my twitter friends who help me with my American. **

**I've also written an EPOV of the day of the meadow from Twilight which is complete, please take a look.**

**That's all from me, for now. If you would like to know about future stories I write then please put me on author alert.**

**Thank you,**

**Rhian**

**xx**


End file.
